Expectación
by angylopez
Summary: Entonces, todas las cosas que experimentó con Timber, se sentían diferentes con Flash. Incluía, por supuesto, el contacto físico y hasta las más simples palabras.


¡Hi!

No tengo mucho qué decir, solo que lamento las partes Timber/Twilight, pero el punto es el contraste. Sí, ya sé, cómo es que sigo viva después de escribirlas, pues bueno, ya verán por qué.

¡Notas!

1# Voy a actualizar mis fanfics. Ya sé que siempre lo digo, pero miren cuánto escribo, no tengo remedio lol

2# La canción que sale aquí existe, es de "Make you feel my love" de Adele.

3# IC, sigo el canon, sorry.

4# ¡Lamento los errores o faltas, incoherencias o incongruencias en la cohesión! Lo revisaré después.

5# La portada no está como quería, pero no es fea, así que bueno xD El fanart lo hizo la maravillosa Ro994, seguro ya la conocen, con todo el material SciFlash que crea, ¡además de su asombroso talento!

Resumen: Entonces, todas las cosas que experimentó con Timber, se sentían diferentes con Flash. Incluía, por supuesto, el contacto físico y hasta las más simples palabras.

Los personajes de Equestria Girls no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hasbro.

* * *

 **Expectación**

 _1: Selfie juntos._

 _Estatus: En relación con Timber Spruce_.

Twilight ganó el segundo lugar en la feria de ciencias. Un segundo lugar era, bajo cualquier perspectiva, no tan grato como haber ganado el primero, es más, se preguntó si de verdad merecía la derrota. Frunció el ceño al saber que Micro Chips había ganado, ¡con algo bien se lo pudo ocurrir a ella! Sin embargo, debía ser honesta, asumió que construir un perro robot estaría bien. Spike necesita un poco de compañía y estuvo inspirada, ahogada en el recuerdo de Timber, en su casi beso en la gala de Everfree.

Así que, después de ser abrazada por sus amigas, Twilight salió al estacionamiento. Tomó entre sus manos el trofeo e hizo una mueca. Lo haría mejor la próxima vez, podía imaginarse la cara que pondría su rival cuando lo lograra, casi podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella y su invento. Aún no sabía qué era, ¡pero a quién le importaba! Inhaló y suspiró, caminando por la acera hasta sentir que era abrazada por detrás.

Se sorprendió, volteó a ver de quién se trataba y lo vio. Era Timber, con la sonrisa más alegre que había visto. Su estómago se revolvió, aun no se acostumbraba a tenerlo tan cerca, menos cuando la miraba de esa manera, los ojos tan coquetos como siempre.

— _Hey,_ te fuiste sin dejar que te felicitara —comentó divertido, sonriéndole con todos los dientes. Twilight soltó una risa exagerada, asustándolo un poco.

—Quería pensar —respondió al fin, un poco nerviosa.

Timber sonrió burlón.

—¿Huías de mí, señorita?

Ella negó con su cabeza, perdida entre sus propios pensamientos. No sabía qué decirle, ni qué hacer, ni cómo proseguir. Le gustaba mucho; el latido incesante en su corazón, la sensación frenética en su estómago y manos eran la prueba. ¿Qué más necesitaba?

Parpadeó animada, luego lo vio moverse, para sacar su teléfono.

—¿Nos tomamos una _selfie?_

Twilight asintió, con una curiosa sensación familiar. ¿Para qué se preocupaba por el segundo lugar? Sus manos sudaron todavía más y dejó de pensar en ello, se enfocó en Timber y la cámara. Ella no era fotogénica y sabía que él tampoco, así que se encogió de hombros y posó.

No le habló de su estado de ánimo, de cómo se sentía perder. Timber tampoco se dio cuenta.

Asumió que no estaban listos para esa clase de comunicación.

* * *

 _Estatus: En relación con Flash Sentry._

Ella se movió nerviosa, era la última feria de ciencias de la escuela antes de los exámenes finales. Sus dedos arrugaban una y otra vez la esquina de las hojas de su proyecto, en un vago intento de tranquilizarse. Sunset insistió demasiado en que se calmara, pero era imposible cuando no había logrado ganarle a Micro Chips en ninguna feria o en el libro del año escolar. ¿En qué lugar la dejaba? Fluttershy dijo que no se preocupara y, era obvio, sabía que era lo suficientemente lista para preocuparse por posiciones sociales. El problema era que se trataba de la sensación de ganar _el_ primer lugar, no solo de regodearse en ser la más lista (que lo era, de todas formas).

Apenas se dio cuenta que Flash se posicionó en frente suyo, apoyando los codos en su mesa de presentación.

—Micro Chips también está nervioso —habló tranquilo, moviendo sus manos cerca de las suyas.

Ella frunció el ceño, molesta por la mención del mejor amigo de su novio. Ya sabía, no debería molestarse porque eran mejores amigos, pero ¿cómo la ironía había sido tan cruel? ¿Por qué Flash no fue amigo de alguien más? Rodó los ojos, controlando sus erráticos pensamientos.

—Piensa que podrías cortarle la cabeza si gana otra vez —terminó sonriente, mirándola divertido.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—¿Crees que él gane de nuevo? —cuestionó curiosa, bajando los papeles a la mesa.

—No lo sé —admitió honesto, tocando sus dedos de forma gentil—, me gustaría pensar que no.

Era extraño no verlo incomodarse con el tema, siempre que tenían la misma conversación lucía nervioso por estropearlo. Ellos hablaron de eso, sobre la rivalidad, su sentimiento por perder, de fallar, lo necesitaba antes de convertirse en un problema grave.

—¿Quieres que yo gane? —preguntó menos curiosa, más bien un poco cohibida.

Observó con atención su mirada, no la veía a la cara, solo se fijaba en el roce de sus manos. En un minuto lo vio soltar sus dedos, caminar hasta su lado derecho y, sin muchos miramientos, acercarla hacia él. Sus labios quedaron cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza. A veces Flash olvidaba lo nerviosa que la ponía el contacto físico, aunque fuera un poco más fácil tratar con sus suaves toques superficiales por su rostro, sus manos o sus mechones de cabello. Él era muy cuidadoso, en especial porque también se sentía inseguro sobre cómo ser cariñoso.

—Sí, quiero verte ganar —susurró divertido, alejándose al terminar—. Sé cuánto estuviste trabajando en esto.

Decidió encogerse de hombros, su corazón saltaba una y otra vez, demasiado feliz.

—Me ayudaste todo el tiempo —recordó con ánimo, empujándolo un poco para el espacio personal, debía concentrarse—. Así que si pierdo, perdemos ambos. —Su conclusión sonó más a una mala broma, apenas había dormido anoche.

Flash miró hacia el cielo del techo, después la observó con cuidado.

—Ayudarte a encontrar las herramientas no es de mucha ayuda —afirmó con cuidado, tratando de evitar sonar auto despreciativo.

Por alguna razón, él tendía a pensar que podía estropearlo con ella, que las cosas saldrían mal por _su_ culpa. ¿Quién era la mágica, la que tenía problemas, la que siempre se ponía un poco fuera de los límites? Flash era lo más normal que conocía, a pesar de su historial de soportar cualquier explicación ilógica, de haber sido objetivo de bromas de Rainbow y Pinkie por años, de haber sido novio de su mejor amiga. Era normal en el aspecto más irónico y anormal, se preguntó a menudo por qué no habían salido antes. ¿En qué pensaban? Pero entonces su relación no sería igual, él no se iría con tanto cuidado y ella no hubiera aprendido sobre la comunicación.

 _O quizá sí¸_ pensó distraída, con el ceño fruncido. Volteó a mirar a Flash y recordó donde estaban. Twilight siempre perdía la noción del lugar y tiempo si estaba con él.

—Tu compañía me ayuda —expresó simple, más armoniosa y menos rencorosa por sus anteriores derrotas.

Entonces, pudo admirar como la mirada de Flash se transformaba en gratitud, en una especie de cariño especial. Él era amable con todo mundo, ¿cómo saber si era diferente con ella? Fue complicado adivinarlo, pero fue sencillo cuando los ojos del muchacho la miraban como si fuera lo más increíble que existiera en todo el alrededor. _Admiración_ , pensó al principio, pero eso era solo una parte de una mirada brillante, llena de demasiadas capas que le gustaba descubrir.

—¿En qué piensas? —su voz sonó suave, como un baile lento en una baile formal.

Agitó su cabeza y le sonrió aún más.

—Estoy pensando en cuánto te debo gustar, Flash —susurró con calidez, cerrando los ojos.

Él se acercó un poco más, sus brazos juntos y sus rostros más cerca de lo normal (en público). Ellos no eran fanáticos de ser tan afectivos en la escuela, pero a veces se les olvidaba un poco, en especial si estaban hablando.

— _Estoy_ enamorado de ti, Twilight —confesó todavía más cálido, sus palabras bailaron en su cabeza y aceleraron su ritmo cardiaco de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos y vio aún más profundo en sus ojos azules. _Qué cursi_ , analizó entre la revolución en su cabeza por enfocarse, pero también pensó en lo maravilloso que sonaba cuando lo decía. _Twilight_ , su nombre sonaba gratificante bien en su voz.

—¡Chicos, una foto antes de la premiación! —chilló Pinkie Pie, interrumpiéndolos.

Sunset también estaba con ella, sosteniendo su teléfono con una mirada un poco cautelosa. Ella no estuvo tan de acuerdo con su relación, sin embargo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ser más una niñera para ambos que un obstáculo. Sonrió aún más cuando miró a sus amigas, su preocupación por la premiación se esfumó justo al posar para la "cámara". Ignoró el golpeteó de su corazón cuando Flash pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, acercándola con cuidado.

Sabía que sus ojos seguían observándola, con la misma intensidad de antes. Y sabía que aunque no ganara, por más mejor amigo que Micro Chips fuera de Flash, sería ella quién se lo llevaría después de la feria. Sería ella quién lo tendría mirándola de esa manera.

* * *

 _2: Compartiendo un batido._

 _Estatus: En relación con Timber Spruce._

Así que llevaban un buen tiempo saliendo y era la segunda cita más desastrosa que habían tenido. Twilight llegó tarde por un incidente mágico, no encontró algo mejor que ponerse y no estaba de muy buen humor. Su cara se apoyaba en sus manos, sus codos sostenidos en la mesa del restaurante italiano juvenil; con la sensación de sentirse más decepcionada por haber estropeado las cosas de nuevo. ¿Cómo la veía Timber ahora?, ¿creería que no le importaba su relación?

—¿En qué piensas, Twilight? —preguntó su novio, mirando el único batido que la mesera les trajo. Al parecer se habían quedado sin chocolate, dejando solo el de fresa que ella había pedido.

—Esta cita es un desastre —contestó ida, moviendo la pajilla de un lado a otro, sin beberlo—. Lo siento, de verdad.

Él se incomodó, pasó una de sus manos por su cuello y suspiró.

—Está bien, yo tampoco supe escoger el lugar, ¿sabes? —expresó avergonzado, mirando el lugar de un lado a otro—. Ni si quiera nos atendieron bien.

Ella asintió sin más, fijándose en los detalles de la mesa de madera. No quiso mencionar sobre lo nerviosa que se sentía, ni por qué razón había llegado tan tarde. Al parecer él asumió las razones debido al desastre de sus mechones revueltos. Tal vez no se sentía tan interesado en su historia, menos si estaban tan torpes alrededor del otro.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó el chico, levantándose de su lugar para jalar su silla y sentarse al lado suyo—. ¿Y si compartimos? —sugirió en su típico tono picaresco, rozando su mano sobre la pajilla—. Apuesto que estarás _encantada_ por esto.

Ella asintió sin decir mucho, bajando los ánimos del chico. En menos de un minuto, Timber había bebido del batido y se lo había pasado a ella, con una actitud más animada. ¿Debía beber de la misma pajilla? Pinkie mencionó que eso era una especie de beso indirecto. Creyó que era bastante ridículo pensarlo de esa manera, es decir, ¿qué tal si por accidente bebía agua de la misma botella con alguien? Nunca lo vio como algo romántico, aún más si recordaba cuando en el club de química bebió de la misma botella que la de Flash Sentry. Ella estaba cansada, él dejó su botella en la mesa para ayudar a Derpy y pasó, tan común como cualquier otra cosa. No lo hubiera notado de no ser por el escándalo que hizo Rarity.

" _¡Pero Twilight, su saliva estaba en la botella!_ "

Aun podía escuchar las protestas de su amiga, rodó los ojos y miró a su pareja. Decidió hacer algo que no había hecho antes: ser comunicativa con él, sin embargo su boca se cerró cuando se dio cuenta de la diferencia del contexto. Una botella no era lo mismo que un batido, ella no salía con Flash y esto no era un accidente.

Parpadeó un par de veces, suspiró con un poco más de motivación y acercó su boca al batido. Ella bebió un sorbo, sintiendo la garganta más fresca, pero su corazón seguía en su lugar y, más bien, se incomodó por la mirada tan profunda de Timber. ¿Qué respuesta esperaba? Volvió a quedarse callada mientras se alejaba del batido.

—¿Qué tal, _eh_?

Cerró la boca, volvió a abrirla y se rio por lo ridículo que se sentía todo. No le dijo mucho, de hecho, toda la cita se transformó en un espacio para reírse, para escuchar sus comentarios sobre su trabajo en Everfree, sobre sus conocimientos de Italia y la comida de buen gusto. Ella se limitó a contarle sus actividades en los clubs donde estaba, en alguna que otra cosa relacionada a lo científico, sus inventos o sobre Spike.

No hablaron de cómo iba su relación, ni tampoco de qué consideraba romántico o no. Ella reservó el asunto del batido y la saliva de Flash como algo que no contaría, porque era absurdo.

Su relación estaba como siempre.

* * *

 _Estatus: Empezando su relación con Flash Sentry._

Twilight miró la botella de agua, el lápiz número dos y el borrador de Flash. Él hacía su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en las operaciones, en no utilizar la calculadora ni rozar su paciencia sobre hacer preguntas. Ella había llegado tarde, por un problema con sus padres del que, como solía hacerlo, no hablaba a detalle con nadie. Podría hablar con Sunset o Flash de ciertas pequeñas cosas (bueno, de muchos detalles), pero no de _todo_ el tiempo. Además, hacía meses que comenzó a sobrellevarlo, en vez de dejarse enterrar.

Decidió observar los ojos de su reciente pareja, mirándolo con curiosidad, como si no estuviera seguro de abrir la boca. Nunca estaba tan callado, así que supo que algo le pasó. Sin embargo, tiró su pensamiento a un lado y notó como él tomó la botella de agua, para beber. Ignoró la risa en su interior, hacía unos minutos parte del agua ya había sido consumido por ella. Su sonrisa se extendió recordando las palabras ridículas de Pinkie y la histeria de Rarity.

Él decidió hablar.

—¿Te acabas de dar cuenta que tengo problemas para concentrarme? —bromeó en voz baja, dejando el lápiz junto al papel blanco.

Ella soltó una risa natural, menos histérica y vergonzosa. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras apoyó su mano en su boca. No, no había notado que la estaba viendo, que no se había concentrado en su tarea por ella. Solo se fijó en sus labios, en el agua corriendo por su garganta hasta ser tragada.

—Es como un beso indirecto —logró decir al final, pestañeando un poco para reponerse.

Él frunció el ceño y miró la botella. _Tan listo_ , pensó agradecida, no tenía que repetir las cosas dos veces.

—Sí, Pinkie me dijo eso —aclaró Twilight, con la voz un poco ronca, debido al sobresfuerzo por detener su risa.

Flash volteó a mirarla botella y comprendió, su rostro se sonrojó un poco, pero desapareció tan rápido como su comprensión.

—¿Crees que lo es? —preguntó serio, observándola directo a los ojos.

Sonrió como tonta, no sabía si se acostumbraría a Flash. Siempre quería mirarla hablar, siempre preguntaba su opinión, siempre parecía deseoso por escuchar su voz y sus conclusiones. Había mencionado que su inteligencia, su forma de responder y sus gestos era parte de: _"todo lo que me gusta de ti"_. A veces podía pasar su cita hablándole sobre cualquier cosa, entonces él daría sus pensamientos respecto a lo mismo y se detenía a observarlo tan enfocado en temas como " _¿Qué tan importante es la popularidad?"_ , apenas podía creer que él pensara en ello antes de salir con ella. Había sido claro, no le importaba si era popular, excepto las partes malas como los rumores que involucraban a sus amigos.

Flash era una mezcla de muchas cosas: chico bueno y popular, un poco infantil y algo distraído. A veces Twilight creía que jamás terminaría de descubrir cosas nuevas en él.

—No —respondió clara, escuchando los patines de Pinkie deslizarse hacia ellos.

—¡Un batido de chocolate para ti, Twi! —exclamó sonriente, mirándolos con picardía—. Lo siento, Flash. ¡No hay más batidos por hoy, se acabó el helado! —Los vio con sus ojos bromistas y apenas le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Flash, después se retiró a toda prisa—. ¡Tendrán que compartir!

Twilight rodó los ojos y enfocó su mirada en la única pajilla en la bebida.

—Asumo que no compartiremos —comentó sonriente, agarrando el batido.

Flash soltó una risa muy alegre, acercó su mano a la suya y la apretó un poco.

—No me gusta el chocolate —admitió un poco avergonzado, parpadeando un par de veces—. Tengo una muy mala experiencia con eso.

Ella dejó de lado el batido, observándolo con mucho interés.

—¿Te gustaría contármelo? —preguntó con cuidado, mirando sus manos entrelazándose sobre la mesa.

¿Por qué seguían sentándose uno en frente del otro? Twilight planeó que para la siguiente salida, ambos se sentarían a la par.

—Uhm, está bien —aceptó todavía nervioso, jaló su mano de vuelta a su regazo y suspiró—. Esto pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Twilight pasó el resto de la "cita de estudio" oyendo su trágica historia, un viaje a la fábrica de dulces que salió mal. Le prestó tanta atención a Flash que no se tomó el batido, concentrándose en sus movimientos torpes y tímidos, en sus labios cuando tartamudeaba. No esperó a la siguiente cita y, a la mitad de la historia, se sentó a la par, tomándolo de la mano. Flash se sonrojó, pero aceptó su compañía con más gusto del que imaginó.

Nunca se cansaría de escucharlo y, estaba segura, él pensaba lo mismo de ella.

* * *

 _3: Gruñón/Gruñona por la mañana._

 _Estatus: En relación con Timber._

Twilight frunció el ceño, se restregó los ojos y sintió su garganta irritada aún peor. Pasó toda la noche con la nariz tapada, apenas podía respirar y sudaba tanto que sentía la ropa empapada, pero al mismo tiempo no quería moverse. ¿Por qué tenía que enfermarse? Mantuvo en su cabeza la idea de no volver a ir a la escuela sin un paraguas más grande, ropa más agriada y quizá tomar un autobús. No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, aunque no entendía cómo es que la gripe la golpeó hasta el día domingo, en la tarde. Lo que más la irritaba era el estúpido pitido de su teléfono, sonaba una y otra vez, con el mismo ritmo desquiciante que había puesto. ¿Cómo imaginaría que algo así se volvería tan tortuoso? Cambiaría el tono nada más tuviera ganas de tomar el teléfono.

Sintió un hormigueo irritante en su nariz, después como su cara se torcía en un ceño, entonces estornudó sobre otro pañuelo nuevo y cayó en la cama, rindiéndose. Spike se mantenía yendo y viniendo de la habitación para traerle una que otra cosa, como cajas de pañuelos. No había llamado a las chicas, la noche anterior Sunset se dio cuenta de qué tan mal había estado. Ella ni si quiera pudo resolver unas simples ecuaciones.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, irritándola en niveles del infierno. Se levantó, agarró el aparato y observó un montón de _emojis_ mandados por su pareja. Llevaban cinco meses en una relación "formal", aunque ella rara vez hablaba con Gloriosa y Timber no había sido presentado a sus padres. Twilight pensó que era un despropósito en sí mismo, ellos rara vez se fijaban en lo que ella hacía. No les importaba y Shining podía irse olvidando de ser presentado, los dos no eran los mejores hermanos del mundo desde que ella inició la secundaria en Crystal. Casi nunca se preocupaba por su bienestar, casi nunca sus padres dejaban de lado sus discusiones para enfocarse en qué hacía ella, solo para crear una nueva ola de discusiones enfocadas en cualquier cosa. Era _normal_ que quisiera mantener a todos a raya en su antigua escuela, en especial si temía que se alejaran como Shining, o terminarán criticándola por la envidia.

Hundió ese pensamiento tan profundo como pudo. No tenía sentido pensar en ello, se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar su teléfono. En general, solía estar de buen humor en las mañanas, a excepción de escuchar gritos; su entusiasmo se desinflaba con la tensión creciente en casa. Inhaló y exhaló, con el único pensamiento de mejorar su salud, había leído que las emociones se involucraban con el estado físico. Concentró sus pensamientos en rasgos positivos de su vida, como tener a sus amigas, ser una de las mejores estudiantes de Canterlot y tener magia a su alcance.

Fue más fácil cerrar los ojos, ignoró la sensación pegajosa de su ropa y se enfocó en su respiración. Deseaba tener a sus amigas, a Sunset cerca, pero al mismo tiempo quería pensar sola, un tiempo para comprender por qué no fue más lista para los días lluviosos. Suspiró resignada, acomodó su almohada y siguió respirando lento. Justo cuando entró en su momento de paz, el teléfono sonó con el pitido de llamada.

Arrastró su mano al objeto y lo deslizó hasta que logró contestar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó frustrada, su voz salió rasposa y ronca.

—Uhm, ¿Twilight? —preguntó Timber, su tono juguetón se había descompuesto.

Sintió un golpeteó más rápido en su pecho, " _¿por qué, por qué, por qué?_ ". ¿A qué persona no se le ocurría revisar quién llamaba? No sabía cómo proseguir o cómo disculparse, de repente su voz se atascó en el jadeó constante de su respiración.

—¿Estás bien? Sunset me dijo que estabas enferma —explicó nervioso, demasiado inseguro.

Oh, por eso la estaba llamando. Tal vez fue demasiado dura con él, es más, la llamó para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Sí, tengo un poco de gripe —habló torpe, sintiendo el ardor en su garganta—, lo siento.

Escucho un par de sonidos de interferencia, luego un carraspeo.

—No te preocupes, Twilight —empezó con picardía, casi podía verlo sonriendo—. Simplemente pensé que estabas un poco gruñona —explicó despreocupado, seguro giraría la conversación hacia él—, pero ya estoy para alegrar tu mañana, ¿qué tal?

Su usual respuesta hubiera sido algo como "sí, claro", o quedarse callada, reírse o dejarse llevar. Justo ahora sentía que la cabeza le dolía, es decir, tuvo una noche-madrugada complicada, apenas durmió alrededor de quince minutos, todo su cuerpo protestaba por la gripe y él solo bromeaba. ¿Y qué haría? Frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar por qué le importaba justo ahora, no es como si Timber no hubiera sido así alrededor de toda su relación. Sin embargo, ¿qué esperaba? Sintió una extraña necesidad de _algo_ , pero ¿de qué se trataba?

Y, entonces, la abrumadora sensación de rutina la inundó. ¿Se debía a la gripe?

—¿Twilight? —preguntó su novio, extrañado.

Ella decidió que tuvo suficiente por una mañana.

—Tengo mucho sueño —explicó exhausta, casi bostezando—, ¿podemos hablar después?

Su cabeza dio vueltas una y otra vez, la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña y sin tanto oxígeno.

—Está bien —cedió su pareja, Twilight no notó la decepción en su voz.

—Adiós —cortó abrumada, acabando con la llamada.

Spike regresó trayendo unas películas románticas, de las más ridículas hasta las más trágicas. Decidió que no le importaba, que soportaría todo eso, junto a su mascota. Lo sintió acurrucarse junto a ella, tratando de animarla con alguna conversación o caricia mientras veían las parejas ir y venir en sus pasiones irremediables. Su casa se sintió menos vacía, su mente se concentró en mirar y no escuchar los _comentarios_ de sus padres desde la planta baja. Twilight enfocó su atención en las parejas y, por extraño que fuera, anhelo tener un poco de compañía así de cariñosa.

Es decir, amaba a Spike, pero ¿por qué se sintió apagada cuando recordó a Timber? Agitó su cabeza e intentó justificarlo; ellos no llevaban tanto tiempo saliendo. Él no dejaría el campamento para venir a verla, incluso era ridículo y, sin embargo, sentía una pequeña decepción al rememorar la llamada anterior.

Como lo hacía siempre, dejó de pensar en ello y se durmió. Timber estaba bien.

* * *

 _Estatus: comenzando una amistad con Flash Sentry. Todavía en relación con Timber._

Ella sostuvo el estornudo, evitando hacer demasiado escándalo en pleno club de química. Su mesa estaba desordenada, su libreta llena de garabatos sin sentido y la otra silla se encontraba desocupada. Hacía unos quince minutos que el club comenzó, más bien, hacía quince minutos que todos deberían estar presentes para hacer lo que sea que tenían pendiente. Twilight estaba tan cansada que ignoró la fastidiosa sensación de estar sola, en un salón lleno de químicos de colores. Pegó su mejilla a la mesa y se preguntó cuántas veces, en menos de diez semanas, podía caer enferma de gripe.

Escuchó el ruido de pasos apresurados, después cómo la puerta se abrió. Rarity no corría a ningún lugar tan agitada y Derpy rara vez llegaba así.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó Flash, respirando con dificultad.

Por supuesto, era el único chico del club. Ella levantó la cara y lo observó, todo desarreglado, con el traje del club de repostería todavía puesto, lleno de harina y las mangas de la camisa doladas hasta los codos. Muy poco agradable si era honesta, frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—¿Dónde está Derpy? —preguntó directa, sin saludar. La irritación en su nariz estaba haciéndola sentir aún más molesta.

Porque, a diferencia de la mayoría de los clubs, Twilight decidió reunirse un sábado a las once de la mañana. El club de repostería seguro tenía un pendiente, eso explicaba el retraso de Flash y Derpy, pero no su estado. Y su club tenía que arreglar los detalles para un informe, no quería que la directora Celestia creyera que el club era un desastre por la poca cantidad de miembros. Rodó los ojos al recordar lo incrédulos que sonaban la mayoría al saber la cantidad.

Sus pensamientos de irrumpieron de nuevo, observó la postura nerviosa del muchacho y después lo vio acercarse más a su mesa.

—Verás —dijo despacio, sin mirarla a los ojos—, tuvimos un problema con uno de los hornos, todo el club se llenó de humo. —Levantó la mirada y se enfocó en ella—. Derpy estaba demasiado nerviosa, así que le pedí a Pinkie que la llevara a casa.

Twilight sintió un estrujamiento en sus extrañas, casi le pasaba algo a una de sus amigas y ella no sabía nada. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó concentrarse, al menos sabía dónde estaban.

—¿Viste a Rarity? —Se levantó de su silla, agarrando su libreta.

Flash asintió, un poco perdido entre sus propios recuerdos.

—Sí, acompañó a Pinkie y a Derpy —explicó más calmado, mirando sus propios zapatos.

Ella entendía toda la situación, el mareo, la sensación de pesadez por un accidente, pero no comprendía porque estaba tan aprensivo. Lo vio meterse las manos en los bolsillos de pantalón, más incómodo de lo normal. Sus ojos la miraban unos cuantos segundos y después los movía otro lugar, zapateaba sin control y eso la ponía de los nervios.

—¿Por qué no las acompañaste? —pregunto exhausta, más frustrada que antes.

Él la miró sorprendido, después frunció el ceño y suspiró. Entonces, ella se fijó en su postura, en la forma como miraba al suelo una y otra vez, como si tuviera algún problema para contarle. Flash era honesto, a veces un poco ingenuo, la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía callado a su alrededor y seguía órdenes. Twilight lo podía clasificar como eficiente, después de ella era quien mejor entendía lo que estaban haciendo en el club.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y lo volvió a mirar. El chico se sintió inspeccionado y reaccionó, tensándose todavía más.

—Creo que fue mi culpa —soltó preocupado, reteniendo aire en su pecho.

Twilight sintió su dolor de cabeza extenderse, cerró los ojos y se pasó una de sus manos por el cabello. Él podría malinterpretarlo, pero se sentía tan cansada para seguir jugando a la cortesía. Sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse irritados y, sabía, no podría lidiar con los sentimientos de alguien más. Sin embargo sabía que el muchacho no tenía la culpa, en absoluto.

Ella ignoró cuán segura estaba de eso.

—¿Te gustaría sentarte? —preguntó seria, abriendo los ojos.

Flash dudó unos segundos, pero caminó hasta el sitio junto a su derecha. Twilight inspeccionó su postura y el olor a quemado la inundó. Hizo una mueca y no se fijó en la mirada aún más decaída de él, ella sentía la nariz todavía peor con el nuevo olor en el cuarto.

—El horno que estaba usando se salió de control —habló decaído, dejando caer una de sus mejillas en su palma, su codo se apoyaba en la mesa.

Twilight no lo había visto venir, la confesión y su postura descuadraban bastante.

—No fue tu culpa —replicó tranquila, reteniéndose de reír un poco.

Él parpadeó y la miró, algo interesado.

—Creo que sí. —Sus palabras se deslizaron, sonando como una queja caprichosa—. Pude haber hecho algo, más que solo dejar que todo se llenara de humo.

Reprimió su risa con los dientes, aprisionando su lengua. Era inevitable, Flash tenía toda la postura de estar haciendo un puchero, como si fuera un niño caprichoso. Incluso pudo sentirse un poco confundida, ¿por qué era tan duro consigo mismo?

—Fue un accidente —debatió más animada, la irritación en su nariz ya no era tan incesante—. La escuela tiene bajo presupuesto y tienen años sin cambiar los hornos, así que no fue exactamente tu culpa, Flash.

Él bajó su mirada a la mesa, en ningún lugar en específico. Ella siempre creyó que Flash era un poco más egocéntrico, era el más popular de la escuela, tenía una banda con su propio nombre, la mayoría de las chicas se emocionaban con solo verlo y el chico se preocupaba tanto por un error. ¿Quizá se debía a eso mismo? Frunció el ceño y exhaló.

—¿Te encargaste de ayudar a apagar el horno? —siguió hablando, fija en los movimientos del chico. Él asintió—. ¿Seguiste el protocolo de emergencia? —Lo vio asentir otra vez—. Entonces sí hiciste algo —finalizó decidida, cortando cualquier protesta que tuviera.

Contraria a su creencia, Flash cambió su postura por una más recta, la miró directo a los ojos e inhaló, hasta que lo soltó:

—¿Y si alguien hubiera salido lastimado? —Las palabras se ahogaron en la habitación, sonaron como si las hubiera estrellado contra el suelo—. ¡Yo sé, a veces pasan esas cosas! Pero, solo quisiera pensar que pude haberle evitado el episodio de ansiedad a Derpy —concluyó sofocado, desplomándose en la mesa.

Apoyó los brazos en la mesa, colocando su cabeza ahí, el mentón tocando el frío metal del mueble del laboratorio. Twilight se sorprendió por su arrebato, logrando disipar sus dudas sobre por qué se sentía así. No se trataba de egocentrismo, sino sobre cómo se sentía tan responsable sobre sus amigos y sus sentimientos. Ella sonrió, su nariz todavía se sentía un poco irritada por el humo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco conmovida. Se preocupaba por todos sus compañeros de manera especial.

Ella se movió más cerca, le tocó el antebrazo y él volteó a mirarla.

—Lo importante es lo que harás después de esto —dijo despacio, acercándose más al chico. Flash levantó un poco más su cabeza y suspiró—. Los accidentes pasan, pero puedes hacer la diferencia después.

Él asintió maravillado, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tono diferente, más vivo que la agría aura que traía consigo. Arregló su postura y le sonrió, con una expresión de gratitud que se expandió por su lenguaje corporal.

—¿La voz de la experiencia? —expresó admirado, su voz salió suave y rítmica.

Ella sonrió.

—Es muy probable —contestó siguiendo su tono.

Los dos se rieron un poco, ella se levantó de nuevo de su silla y se acercó a su mochila, sacando otra libreta.

—Flash —llamó su atención de nuevo, captándola de inmediato—, debemos entregar un informe a la directora el lunes. ¿Quieres ayudarme con él?

—¡Oh, claro, claro! —expresó apenado, acercando su silla todavía más—. Era justo lo que debíamos hacer hoy, ¿no?

Ella asintió, sacando otros papeles de su bolsa. Miró como Flash hacía lo mismo, él tenía el desastre más notorio que había visto. Resistió el impulso de arreglárselo, quizá en otro momento, cuando estuviera más distraído y menos aprensivo.

—Twilight —dijo cálido, su voz salió tan diferente a lo usual—, muchas gracias.

Sintió la boca seca, después un picor en la nariz; sacó un pañuelo lo más rápido posible y estornudó. Al parecer volvería a contraer gripe, suspiró frustrada y se giró hacia él.

—De nada —susurró cansada, su garganta comenzó a protestar.

La chica no notó la mirada de su compañero.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —sugirió calmado—. Te ves agotada.

—Pero tenemos trabajo —excusó estresada, enseñándole los papeles.

Él asintió divertido.

—Lo sé, pero ¿puedo llegar a tu casa mañana? Tal vez podríamos llamar a Rarity y a Derpy para terminar el informe juntos.

No era mala idea, pero aún si lograban posponerlo hasta mañana, ¿qué garantía tenían de su salud? Parpadeó para evitar el ardor, su mente formulaba un nuevo plan para terminarlo. Esa misma tarde lo tendrían listo. Ella se levantó rápido, adjuntando sus papeles con precisión para su amado orden.

—¿Es un sí? —cuestionó Flash, un poco inseguro.

—Oh, sí, bueno, digamos —respondió acelerada, tomó su botella con agua y suspiró—. Será mejor que lo terminemos hoy, los dos en mi casa, no traje medicina.

Flash asintió sin protestar y la siguió, hasta el marco de la puerta del club. Ella se giró para verlo, cuestionándole sin hablar sobre por qué se detuvo.

—Le presté mi auto a Pinkie, Derpy y Rarity —informó estoico, observando sus zapatos—. ¿No te molesta?

Sacudió su cabeza tan pronto como pudo, sin marearse.

—Podemos caminar, Flash.

Se dio tan rápido la vuelta que se perdió de la brillante mirada del muchacho, de sus ojos azules resplandeciendo al observarla caminar. Ella no solía prestarle tanta atención, ni si quiera habían tenido una conversación que no fuera de la escuela, era fácil ignorar algunas señales. Twilight no era consciente de cuántas veces perdía la pista de algo importante.

A veces el tiempo le daba más oportunidades de las que merecía.

* * *

 _4: Picnic._

 _Estatus: En relación con Timber._

Sabía que comenzaba a tener una actitud ridícula porque, una cosa era querer que su relación avanzara y otra, para su desgracia, era cuestionarse qué conversaciones profundas podían tener. Ella se acostó contra el pasto, encima de la manta que había puesto antes que él llegara. Tuvo la esperanza de sorprenderlo, pero tan pronto como llegó, su ansiedad se comenzó a acumular.

Escogió un lugar cómodo, bajo la sombra de un árbol, había bastantes nubes en el cielo, había un poco de viento y el clima era agradable. Casi no había niños en el parque, es más, procuró evitar accidentes. Así que cuando él apareció, sonriéndole como siempre, se quedó callada.

—¡Vaya, mira! —exclamó divertido, sentándose cerca suyo—. No tenías que hacer esto por mí —Sus palabras bajaban de volumen, contrario a su acercamiento—, pero lo entiendo, sabes —susurró lo último, más cerca que las últimas veces.

Ella asintió con más ánimo, apaciguando un poco el mar de dudas en su cabeza. Su deseo principal era avanzar, no quería que su relación diera vueltas en lo mismo. Llevaban bastante tiempo saliendo como para seguir nerviosos, para querer impresionarse con cada pequeña cosa que no era _tan_ importante. Inhaló y exhaló e intentó sonreírle.

—Bueno, de nada —expresó calmada, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Timber se ruborizó, su expresión sonriente estampándose en su cara, ella se rio un poco. Bien, no se habían dicho mucho, actuaban raro alrededor del otro. Muy parecido a sus anteriores encuentros, sin embargo podrían avanzar la cita con otras cuestiones, además, tampoco era tan necesario. Sus amistades crecieron con el tiempo y no había necesidad de apurarlas.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en Everfree? —cuestionó interesada, sin apartar su mirada de él.

Su novio cambió su expresión, carraspeó escandaloso y su rostro destiló un aire presumido.

—Ya sabes, bastante genial —respondió engreído, agitando su mano, demostrando despreocupación—. Me gusta la ciudad, ¡pero estoy hecho para el bosque! Tengo mucha práctica y una rutina establecida para mis tareas en el campamento, así que sí, digamos que estoy muy bien.

Twilight asintió a su respuesta extendida y "entusiasta". No sabía si le había mentido, en especial porque era difícil diferencia entre una de sus bromas o cuanto decía que hacía algo en serio. El tono coqueto no la ayudaba mucho, menos si intentaba concentrarse en lo que decían y no en lo que creía que estaba pasando.

—Oh, eso suena bien —comentó nerviosa, observando su regazo—. Aunque no estoy segura de si de verdad mantienes una rutina.

Timber soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó más. Ella retuvo el aliento, pensando en qué más debería decir. _Oh_ , se supone que no debería preocuparse por eso, la mayoría de las parejas debían acostumbrarse al contacto físico. Se removió un poco, ignorando la mirada extraña que le dio. Ya sabía, no era una costumbre suya actuar así, pero se sentía tan torpe por querer tomar el control de la conversación que la presión hacía estragos en sus emociones. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, sonriéndole a Timber.

—Mantengo mi rutina, tengo unas increíbles capacidades físicas —presumió sonriente, haciéndola reír un poco.

—Está bien —cedió sin más, jaló su mochila y sacó un libro—, ¿de qué te gustaría conversar?

Se encontró acorralada, un poco de apoyo de su parte tampoco estaba mal.

—Oh, bueno, hace un clima muy agradable —dijo distraído, señalándole el cielo—. ¡Ah, mira, esa nube tiene forma de una rosa!

Twilight buscó en el cielo la nube, pero no logró encontrarle forma. No era muy creativa y a veces se confundía con tantas formas en el cielo, cuando estaba con sus amigas ese juego nunca salía bien. Pinkie Pie mencionaba más de diez cosas en un minuto, cosas que ella no era capaz de visualizar con tanta claridad. Frunció el ceño y después entrecerró los ojos, buscándole forma.

—No lo veo —comentó concentrada, enfocando su vista en todas las nubes.

Ella sintió la mano de Timber entrelazarse con la suya, sorprendiéndola. Bajó la vista a la manta, preguntándose cuánto él había decidido avanzar con el contacto físico, hasta que recordó que, en realidad, tampoco era un avance. En la gala casi se habían besado y eso había sido a una semana de conocerse, ella debería saber que en realidad no era un avance en comodidad. Soltó un suspiro, pensó en todo el alrededor y dejó de preocuparse por ello.

Los dos conversaron del ambiente a su alrededor, de los tipos de árboles que crecían en el parque, de cualquier otra cosa menos de los sentimientos. Twilight ignoró lo que había visto en algunas películas, incluso las infantiles. Compartir tiempo juntos era importante, ¿qué importaba el resto? La comunicación funcionaba bastante bien, incluso si solo se limitaba a bromas y comentarios de temas presentes. No quería estropear la cita con sentimentalismos, con gritos o cualquier desacierto. Le asustaba tener que afrontar una discusión para la que no estaba lista. Aún si se sentía molesta con Shining por su noviazgo (secreto), lo ocultaría bien.

No hablar de sus emociones, familias, sus amigas, aventuras o desventuras se convirtió en una nueva capa que no sería fácil desenvolver.

* * *

 _Estatus: En amistad con Flash Sentry, cerca de terminar con Timber Spruce._

Entonces, cuando Twilight llegó al parque, no esperó encontrarse con una manta, un perro que no había visto nunca y la mochila de Flash llena de comida, además de su guitarra acústica (tal vez había estado ensayando). Los dos habían quedado para estudiar en un ambiente fresco, porque no podían estar yendo al _Coinky-Dink World_ en cada sesión escolar. Además, era cómodo leer bajo las sombras de un árbol y más si veía que él se había esforzado por hacerla sentir cómoda. Es más, él lucía absorto en el libro que leía, escribiendo notas rápidas en una de sus libretas. Ella deseó hacer una entrada discreta, pero Spike corrió rápido hacía el otro canino.

Por supuesto, Twilight creyó que su mascota sería civilizada, no esperó verlo ladrándose y gruñéndose con el perro de Flash. Eso sobresaltó al chico, agarrando a su mascota como si el suelo fuera magma. No pudo evitar reírse un poco, se veía bastante protector con su perro y era agradable. Ella se sentía de la misma manera con su mejor amigo.

—¡Spike! —exclamó regañona, caminando en pasos firmes, deteniéndose en el borde de la manta—. ¡Deja de pelear!

Su perro hizo una mueca de disgusto y ladró.

—¡Me llamó "gordito"! —gritó enfurecido, subiendo sus patas delanteras en el pantalón de Flash, asustándolo un poco.

—¡Oye, oye, tranquilo! —dijo el muchacho, subiendo a su mascota lo más lejos posible de Spike—. ¡Tal vez no lo dijo en serio!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —insistió el pequeño morado, gruñendo—. ¡Twilight!

—¡Basta ya, deja de pelear!

Flash suspiró cuando el perro dejó su pantalón, luego la miró con tanta vergüenza que no sabía si podría hablar.

—Y-yo, bu-eh —balbuceó aún más avergonzado, inhaló y suspiró, después la miró firme, menos nervioso—. Lo siento, Twilight, te prometo que Banana se disculpará —ofreció tranquilo, mirando a su mascota—. Vamos, no pelees con Spike.

La macota hizo un gruñido menos feroz, movió sus patas para todas partes, queriéndose zafar sin lograrlo. Pasó unos diez segundos hasta que se rindió, moviendo sus patas cerca del pecho de su amo. Él lo miró con cariño y lo abrazó, ignorando si ella lo estaba viendo dar una muestra de afecto tan sensible. Lo escuchó murmurar un par de cosas como " _vamos, no te enojes"_ y _"hey, deja de babearme la mano"_ hasta que bajó a su mascota de nuevo. Ella ni si quiera detuvo la sonrisa en su rostro.

Sabía que los chicos en Canterlot eran más expresivos, afectuosos, cariñosos; era consciente de qué tantas diferencias existían entre sus ambas escuelas. Y, a pesar de saber que Flash era así, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por su lazo afectuoso con su perro. Lucían bastante unidos y ella lo entendía, Spike había sido su único amigo desde que Shining Armor había decido reducir su comunicación con ella. Su expresión cambió, rompiendo la sensación grata que había sentido. No le gustaba pensar en su hermano, mucho menos en su romance a escondidas. Jamás le dijo una palabra, le dirigió una mirada cómplice, ni si quiera sabía que se trataba de Cadance. Vaya hermano, pero no le extrañaba; actuaba como si se sintiera culpable, pero seguía ocultándole cosas, como si eso solucionara sus lazo rotos.

Sacudió su cabeza y se enfocó en sentarse, sin decir una sola palabra. Sus movimientos se volvieron tensos, incluso Spike se quedó callado y quieto, siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañera. Ella tuvo que recordarse que no estaba en su casa, donde podía escuchar la pelea constante por el dominio. Ellos no estaban en el parque, ni mucho menos sabían con quién o dónde estaba. Apenas conocían algunas de sus amigas y estaba bien con eso, ¿por qué le afectaría? Ignoró el latido constante de su corazón, de la magia acumulándose en la punta de sus dedos.

No le importaba la boda de su hermano, no le importaba el caos en su casa, no le importaba el estancamiento en su relación con Timber. _Oh_ , no debía preocupase por nada; intentó ignorar el ruido de un par de niños jugando, también los gritos eufóricos de una familia pequeña. Familias felices, parejas que se tomaban de la mano en el parque, que se abrazaban como si no estuvieran rodeados de gente. Tan cercanas, tan parecidas a una ilusión distante, poco probable.

—¿Twilight? —preguntó Flash, preocupado—. ¿Quieres tomar agua?

Spike se movió, tocándole la mano para despertarla de sus pensamientos. Observó a su alrededor, movió sus manos y suspiró. Flash la había visto un poco frustrada antes, cuando llegó a su casa y la notó tensa, demasiado distraída. Nunca hizo ninguna pregunta, solo la miró, tomó notas e intentó actuar lo más natural posible. ¿Cómo aprendió a ser tan discreto? A veces deseaba que Sunset fuera así, era su mejor amiga, pero tenía días donde solo quería privacidad, dormir un poco, leer hasta quedarse hundida en palabras ajenas a su situación. Mensajearse con Timber no la ayudaba más, tan solo la hizo preguntarse qué tan en serio estaban yendo, en qué tanto debería importar. Eran bastante jóvenes todavía, pero ¿no deberían sentir un lazo mucho más fuerte? Sintió la presión en su cabeza, recordando cuando se ocultó detrás de ella, en la playa.

Era absurdo, lo sabía, él no era tan cobarde y ella tenía magia, sin embargó se pasó preguntándose por qué no la alejó, no se paró frente a ella, por qué no la aferró entre sus brazos. _No significa nada_ , se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez. Pero recordó lo que sucedió en el campamento Everfree, de cómo seguían dando vueltas en círculos hasta marearse.

Tenía a sus amigas, eso estaba bien. No necesitaba nadie más, aunque dolía saber que no solo podía tenerlas a ellas.

—Oye —dijo Flash, tocándole el antebrazo. Eso la hizo brincar, sorprendiéndolo también—. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente, logró captar la angustia y lo bienintencionado en su voz. Una preocupación por ella, vaya cosa.

Ella no se sentía cómoda hablando de sus sentimientos. Si llegaba a hacerlo, quizá se lo diría a Sunset, no a Flash, de todas formas. Se aferró a la idea, tal vez debería cortar la sesión en algún punto e ir con su mejor amiga. Sí, haría eso.

—No, está bien —respondió sin mirarlo, sacando los libros de su bolso—. ¿En qué nos quedamos la reunión pasada?

Flash se acercó más a ella, tomó su libreta y buscó su libro de matemáticas.

—Aquí, en las funciones trigonométricas —señaló su libro y después los apuntes en su cuaderno. Ella asintió sin más, ignorando la mirada apagada que le dio.

La siguiente hora se concentraron en los ejemplos, en la teoría y en los ejercicios que preparó con anterioridad. Su mente conocía el tema al derecho y al revés, así que había puesto sus movimientos en automático mientras el estrés seguía recorriendo en el resto de su cuerpo. El muchacho hacía lo posible por evitar mirarla, incluso excluyó hacer sus típicos comentarios bromistas acerca de qué tan lista era o qué tan bien era como tutora, a diferencia de Micro Chips. En general, ella obtenía una compañía agradable de su parte, solía ser un poco torpe al principio, en especial si lo ponía nervioso, pero luego se las arreglaba para mirarla y actuar como si pudiera manejarlo.

Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella recordó a la princesa y lo que significaba para Flash. Sus ojos dejaron de observarlo y se posaron en su libro, preguntándose si la princesa sabría qué hacer con su hermano, con sus padres, con Timber. Seguro lo haría mejor, ella tenía un aura más agradable para todo mundo, podía incluso vencer villanas en un santiamén y jamás se convirtió en un demonio sediento de poder.

La presión en su pecho se infló, cuestionándose si sus amigas la hubieran querido, aún si ella nunca hubiera cruzado el portal. Sus ojos se nublaron e ignoró el recuerdo de su hermano, sentado en la mesa junto a Cadance durante la cena de la noche anterior, anunciándoles a que se casaría, como si nunca hubiera escondido la relación. ¿Quién ocultaba algo así? Perfecto, se iría de casa y se quedaría sola, con Spike y las disputas que resonaban a través de las paredes. Cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro en su palma, ¿qué tenía el parque para ponerla así?

Muy dentro sabía que era el lugar favorito para esconderse de Shining cuando tenía seis. Antes de tener a Spike corría a esconderse para leer, para no escuchar a nadie; con cada año se convirtió en un refugio y al entrar a secundaria consiguió su propio laboratorio. Nadie la molestaba, en especial porque prefería estar horas ahí a salir a convivir. Su hermano no intentó hacer algo sino hasta mucho después, cuando su vida se reventó, en los juegos de la amistad. Uno de sus mayores errores, ¿cuántas veces podía equivocarse?, ¿cuántas veces debía esperar hasta que su hermano volteara a verla? No era una niña, no era una chica débil, pero se sentía incapaz de tragarse la noticia.

Se casaría, se iría de casa, con su _maravillosa_ esposa Cadance. Bien, podían irse a dónde quisieran, ella tampoco pensaba quedarse mucho más tiempo. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigas?, ¿podría decírselo a Timber?

Solo, ¿por qué le sucedía todo esto? Sacó un suspiró más grande e ignoró lo húmedas que se ponían sus mejillas, se enfocó en el ruido de los pájaros y las hojas moviéndose. Su pecho comenzaba a doler, en más de un sentido, su corazón iba mucho más rápido de lo normal. Su mano libre se apretó y comenzó a tener problemas para respirar normal. El ruido de fondo se dispersó, escuchado sus latidos más fuertes y dolorosos. Una vez más y luego otra, hasta que su palma se empapó más. Su mente dio un tirón insensible, retrocediéndola a los doce años, cuando llegó llorando al parque por su maestra en la escuela. La había mirado de forma severa cuando se equivocó al pronunciar unas palabras en una recitación, aún si le dolía la garganta. No la quería, como el resto de sus compañeros, pero ella no había dicho nada sobre ello, no tenía con quién, de todas formas.

Fue la primera vez que Shining se encerró en su habitación, sin saludarla. Detestaba recordar cosas tan disparatadas, pero el parque de la ciudad era, en simples palabras, un sitio al que recurría mucho de pequeña. Donde también se negó a conectarse con Timber, ¿no? Tendría que decirle algún día sobre su familia, pero no quería. Así de simple.

Casi perdió la noción de su cuerpo, de su garganta tosiendo, de las lágrimas que todavía retenía un poco, pero salían mojando su mano. Apenas se sintió reconectada al mundo cuando escuchó una guitarra.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Flash Sentry tocando una guitarra acústica, dándole una mirada diferente a la compasión. La comprendía, aunque no entendía cómo.

— _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_ —cantó nervioso, podía sentir el temblor en sus tonos, pero sus manos mantuvieron en ritmo con su guitarra. Y se oía tan cálido, tan dispuesto con la mejor intención—. _And there is no one there to dry your tears_ —siguió todavía sin mirarla, como si temiera ver alguna mala reacción.

Ella se sintió conmocionada, como si no estuviera allí. Su corazón latió más lento, junto al mundo a su alrededor; ignoró el sonido del resto de personas del parque, del viento moviendo la naturaleza, de las aves cantando. Toda su atención se centró en los labios de Flash, en el recorrido de sus dedos en la guitarra. Consiguió escucharlo seguir, mirándola esta vez.

— _I could hold you for a million years._

El ardor en sus ojos cedió todavía más, sintiendo las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. El muchacho se cohibió un poco, indeciso de cómo seguir; parecía intentar descifrar qué quería, aunque eso sería un poco más complicado. Ni si quiera Twilight estaba segura de qué quería. Su mente tiró lejos los recuerdos de qué estaba sucediendo y se centró en la repetición de la voz de Flash, en su canto lleno de calidez, de una fuerza que intentaba cubrirla sin tocarla; de la expresión en su rostro, en su intento por verla en un estado mejor que la miseria. Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, pero para entonces él se había acercado lo suficiente.

—No sé muy bien cómo te sientes —comenzó sin torpeza, mirando la manta—, pero me gustaría escucharte, como también dejarte tranquila si no quieres decírmelo. —Dejó de observar la manta y la miró, sonriéndole con un aura que no podía llamar solo cortesía.

Él se preocupaba por ella, como de verdad. No era una gentileza, caballerosidad y lo podía sentir, por la forma en como sus palabras salían de su boca.

—No quiero que llores así —prosiguió tímido, agachando su mirada a sus manos nerviosas—, pero puedes desahogarte si lo necesitas.

Ella asintió sin decirle mucho, juntó todo lo que sentía y lloró un poco más, en silencio. Si Sunset estuviera cerca podría abrazarla, decirle que su vida estaría bien, que algunas cosas llevaban tiempo. Volvió a parpadear, se quitó los lentes y se dejó caer en el hombro de Flash, sus lágrimas corriendo sin mucho control, en una quietud que sabía que tensaba a su amigo. Él no se alejó, ni tampoco se movió parar apretarla en un abrazo.

Tampoco se lo exigió, porque la canción se había sentido como uno, tan llena de sentimiento que logró hacerla olvidar dónde estaba y por qué se sentía así. El parque regresó a su ritmo normal, el sol caía en su posición del atardecer y pudo sentir, después de varios minutos, el brazo de Flash rodeándola un poco, con cuidado en el antebrazo.

Sabía que tendría que contarle por qué estaba así, pero sabía que podría escoger cuándo y cómo. No tenía ni qué decirlo, lo había dejado en claro con su apoyo antes de acercarse tanto. Sus mascotas se habían recostado cerca en algún momento, dándoles aún más apoyo.

Soltó una pequeña risa y Flash se contagió. No había dado ninguna explicación y ya sentía que podría disfrutar un poco más de la sesión de estudios; no había dado tampoco ninguna señal de cómo podrían calmarla y él había sabido cómo; no había dado ningún indicio de ambos en una amistad tan cercana, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. Sonrió con más sinceridad y acarició a su perro, después se fijó en cómo Flas abrazaba a Banana como si fuera un niño de seis años. Él podía ser bastante tierno y no le disgustaba.

—Gracias —susurró tímida, su voz sonando un poco ronca.

Sintió su mirada intensa sobre ella, le regaló otra de sus sonrisas y miradas cálidas, abrazándola sin si quiera tocarla. Se parecía mucho a su amistad con las chicas, aunque su cercanía con Sunset era inalcanzable. Jugó con sus dedos hasta que se cansó, jaló su libro de matemáticas y el chico exhaló, fingiendo que estaba cansado de las matemáticas. Twilight soltó una risa burlona y le dio un pequeño codazo.

Él volvió a mirarla de esa manera, como si la admirara.

Logró contarle un poco de su vida a Flash esa tarde.

 _(Cuando las sombras del atardecer y las estrellas desaparezcan, y no haya nadie ahí para secar tus lágrimas, podría abrazarte por un millón de años)._

* * *

 _5: Patinaje sobre hielo._

 _Estatus: En relación con Timber Spruce._

Observó a Timber aferrarse a la orilla segura de la pista, mientras ella se deslizaba sin cuidado por el hielo. Rarity había estado entusiasmada por la apertura de una pista de hielo en la ciudad, contándoles durante sus reunidos lo increíble que lucía la fachada del sitio. Twilight no se sintió tan entusiasta hasta que su novio la llamó, preguntándole si podrían reunirse otra vez, hacer un picnic en el parque de nuevo. Ella no sintió deseos de ir al parque, algo que en primera instancia la asustó.

No quería llevarlo, de acuerdo, ¿por qué? Pensó en ello después de quedar en la pista de patinaje. Quizá se debía a su último desahogo emocional con Flash, aunque tampoco tuvo problemas de ir con él nuevo a estudiar al mismo lugar. Frunció el ceño y reflexionó, tal vez tenía miedo de tener otra explotación emocional que terminaría mal. Su compañero de cabellos azules supo lidiar con ella, en un estado crítico de lágrimas, así que confiaba en poder controlarse un poco y contarle cómo se sentía (no en su totalidad, por supuesto). El asunto con Timber era diferente, lo de Flash había sido un desliz de su parte, algo que intentaría evitar frente a otras personas. Si él no reaccionó mal, no quería decir que otras personas podrían controlarla, sería tentar su propia suerte. Además, tampoco necesitaba contarle a Timber, ellos estaban bien.

 _Bien_ dentro de un estado congelado, podía verlo por sus sonrisas presumidas, sus movimientos torpes en la pista.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó amable con una diminuta sonrisa.

Él levantó la vista del suelo, con un aire más controlado y todavía presumido.

—¡Esto es fácil, no te preocupes! —exclamó con un fingido tono despreocupado.

Ella suspiró, cansada de la situación. No eran los únicos en la pista, podía reconocer a varios de sus compañeros de escuela. Y le importaba poco, aunque sabía que cuando notaran su notable fatiga sobre su relación comenzarían los rumores. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó acercarse, en deslices lentos y precisos. Lo tomó de la mano sin preguntarle y comenzó a recorrer la pista, con movimientos un poco más cortos de lo normal. Sintió un apretón en su mano, volteó a mirar a Timber y notó lo asustado que estaba. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que él se detuviera, con la mirada avergonzada.

Eso era nuevo.

—Gracias, pero uhm, estaba, ya sabes, calentando —se excusó, soltando su mano.

Twilight hundió sus hombros, decepcionada. ¿Le avergonzaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda?, más bien, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan orgulloso? Hizo un sonido gastado, como un suspiro y un bufido que su novio malinterpretó.

—Podríamos ir a otro lugar si quieres —respondió un poco más serio, quedándose todavía quieto en su lugar.

—Estamos bien aquí —afirmó confundida, muy exhausta también.

Ella ignoró que adjuntó su opinión junto a la de Timber, sin importarle si de verdad se sentía cómodo. Pero debía estarlo, se escuchó bastante entusiasta durante la llamada y cuando venían en camino. Lo vio ponerse nervioso de nuevo, dando una ojeada a su alrededor, después su cara cambió a resignación. Twilight se dio cuenta que querer irse sería admitir que no sabía patinar.

Sería avergonzarse frente a ella, todavía más.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón —cedió Timber, sin ninguna gracia en su voz.

Se quedó parada, esperando que se deslizara a su lado. Él se quedó quieto en su lugar, con un aire más inseguro que al principio. Casi toda su reacción no entraba en su rutina, pero se sentía aún más agotador que cuando solo bromeaban. No se estaban divirtiendo, pero ¿no deberían las parejas sacar el mejor provecho de la situación?

Siguió su instinto, tomó la mano de Timber de nuevo y lo jaló por toda la pista. Al principio se opuso un poco, después se dejó llevar con una expresión menos pesimista y miserable que hacía diez minutos, aunque no parecía divertirse. Cuando se detuvieron en una de las orillas, Twilight se preguntó cuánto tiempo podrían quedarse callados, en un incómodo silencio que la estaba sofocando.

Para su sorpresa, el chico se sintió más tranquilo cuando se apoyó en otra cosa que no fuera ella. _Demonios,_ no podía intentar impresionarla con todo, incluso ella misma dejó de hacerlo hacía tiempo. No más preocupaciones por creer que debía tratar de ser quién no era, aunque fuera la única en la reacción que creía eso.

—Timber —llamó seria, deteniéndose con un aire mandón sin darse cuenta—. No es nada malo que no sepas patinar.

Él le dio una sonrisa pequeña, bastante tensa.

—Estaba un poco distraído —desvió sin mirarla a los ojos, ella se cansó de insistir y decidió que podrían salir a caminar.

Se giró a observar la salida, pensando en qué lugares podría ir con su novio. El parque estaba descartado, su casa también y el cine, no se sentía de humor para ver una película. Tal vez podrían pasar por el observatorio un rato.

—¿Cuándo se casa tu hermano? —preguntó Timber, de forma más casual.

Ella se dio la vuelta, la consternación salió a relucir junto a su confusión.

—¿Có-cómo sabes? —tartamudeó incapaz de controlarse.

No le había dicho nada porque no deseaba iniciar una discusión, o alguna conversación que amargaría su tarde. Es decir, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar con respecto a su familia; de hecho la única cosa que ella sabía de sus padres era que habían muerto. Así que el apartado emocional en su relación estaba empolvado, demasiado para tratar de llenarse de polvo justo ahora. Ella quería divertirse un rato.

Pero, ¿ahora cómo iba a lidiar con ello?

—Applejack lo mencionó —respondió extrañado, mirándola con cuidado—. ¿No es cierto?

Ella asintió y salió de la pista, se sentó en el banco mientras se empeñaba en ocultar sus emociones. Podría manejar la situación, la única cosa que debía hacer era ignorar el grito constante en su cabeza de que todo estaba mal.

—No sé cuándo es la fecha —contestó sin mirarlo, centrando su atención en sus patines. Debía apresurarse a desatarlos.

Timber se sentó a su lado, imitándola con los patines.

—Oye, Twilight —llamó cuidadoso, un poco más nervioso de lo normal—, ¿estás molesta conmigo?

—No —dijo firme, ignorando el tono tosco que salió de su boca.

Su novio probó suerte, se reacomodó en su lugar, aún sin quitarse los patines. La observó con cuidado y después suspiró, moviéndose nervioso en su lugar. Ella se quedó quieta, recordando que no había ido a traer sus zapatos, que se los estaba quitando antes de tenerlos de vuelta. Y Timber no se había dado cuenta, qué rayos le pasaba, ¿por qué no podía controlarse?

—¿Estás molesta sobre la boda? —preguntó desorientado, más curioso que preocupado.

Mala forma de consolarla, exhaló sin cuidado, volvió a mirar atrás y recordó que debía pararse para conseguir sus zapatos de vuelta.

—No quiero hablar de eso —cerró cortante, molesta consigo misma.

Timber no hizo más que tomarle la mano, deteniéndola en su huida. La miró con los ojos llenos de confusión, con los labios en posición para decirle alguna cosa, después se movió aún más cerca de ella y le sonrió. Twilight no sabía qué diría, ni cómo debía sentirse, si era honesta quería ir con Sunset, necesitaba conversar con su mejor amiga.

—Yo soy todo oídos Twilight —ofreció con una sonrisa menos arrogante, pero Twilight se sintió insegura de qué decir.

La sensación de hablar con Sunset insistió, al menos sabía lo que diría: _"Deja de pensar en eso, solo dale tiempo a tu hermano"_. Le molestaba mucho, sí, pero necesitaba sus palabras de aliento, a veces era un poco terca y seguía mirando a través de sus recuerdos con magia. Hacía tiempo que la invasión a su privacidad comenzó a molestarle bastante. Ser amigas no daba un permiso exclusivo para usar la magia como quisiera sobre ella.

—Oh, Twilight, no debes pensarlo mucho —volvió a hablar su pareja, sacándola de su hilo de pensamientos.

Ella reaccionó por instinto.

—Yo estoy bien, ¡todo bien! No pasa nada —gritó alterada, alejándose de Timber.

Él no reaccionó tan bien como antes.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió en un tono más alto, sin mucha paciencia—. Estás un poquito alterada, ¡y está bien, dejaremos el tema!

Ella sacudió su cabeza, con el corazón en un repetido latido más acelerado, menos normal, más cercano al estado de un episodio de ansiedad. No, no podía seguir hablando de eso. Y claro que estaba alterada, era extraño que no notara su estado antes. Fabuloso, Timber se hizo más suspicaz de lo normal, o ella se volvió menos hábil para esconder sus emociones.

Se había acabado la conversación.

—Lo siento —expresó acelerada, se acercó al chico de nuevo y suspiró—, no quiero hablar de eso. —Se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, sonrojada por lo avergonzada que se sentía por todo, por el ritmo cardiaco nervioso que no podía detener.

Lo sabía, no era la respuesta que quería, pero eso lo destensó. A los segundos volvió a sonreírle, acercando su rostro al suyo. Twilight sabía qué significaba, pero su cuerpo se rehusó a moverse. Su aliento chocó con los labios de Timber, su mano fue entrelazada con la suya, él cerró los ojos y ella imitó el acto. El contacto físico la derribaba, la hacía sentir hundida en sentimientos que no entendía, diferentes a lo que describían los libros o películas. Su estómago se removía de los nervios, en un espiral de sensaciones que la hacían perderse. La primera vez que se besaron fue inesperado, lleno de torpeza y respiraciones alteradas. No se logró acostumbrar al contacto, al igual que todo en su relación, el besarse no fue más satisfactorio con el paso de los meses.

Justo ahora, sentía que su corazón yacía escondido, no en el beso. Y dolía no comprender por qué.

* * *

 _Estatus: En amistad con Flash Sentry, aún con Timber Spruce._

Twilight sintió un _dèjá vu_ , desde donde estaba miraba a Flash sostenerse en la orilla de la pista, con el terrible miedo de caerse en el hielo. Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó, sin tocarle la mano. Lo vio sonreírle avergonzado, tratando de arreglar su postura. Ella miró también alrededor del lugar y observó a sus amigas poniéndose los patines, ellas decidieron reunirse para pasar el rato y acompañarlos. Twilight creyó que una demostración de la física ayudaría a su compañero con la materia, entendía cuán difícil podía ser para él comprenderlo. De hecho, era la razón principal por la que decidió ayudarlo más, porque Micro Chips hablaba rápido, con palabras difíciles y por eso, a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Flash, no lo ayudaba con tutorías personales.

—Te puedo enseñar a patinar también —ofreció divertida, observando sus piernas temblorosas y postura desecha.

Sin embargo, debía admitir, conservaba su sonrisa amistosa y sus ojos azules brillantes.

—Sería pedirte demasiado —comentó sin despagar sus ojos del suelo. Sus palabras salieron susurradas, como un comentario impulsivo.

—En absoluto, estoy acostumbrada a enseñarte, Flash —respondió alegre, moviéndose para tomarle la mano.

No protestó ni hizo ningún movimiento para retirarla, se aferró a su agarre tanto que la hizo sentir diferente. Rara vez podía verlo perdido o desorientado con tantas personas alrededor, su usual postura incluía ser recto, amigable y seguro de sí mismo. Twilight notó cuán más expresivo era cuando estaban solos, cuando podía desenvolver más capas de sí mismo, sin insistir en esconderlo.

—Gracias —susurró suave, concentrado en los patines—, ¿cómo aprendiste a patinar?

Ella sonrió orgullosa.

—A veces es más fácil aprender física al practicarla —aclaró un poco presumida, riéndose al ver su expresión boquiabierta.

Había comenzado a notar cuánta estima le tenía, cómo sus ojos brillaban tan llenos de admiración. La hacía sentir demasiado especial y egocéntrica, cielos, no sabía ni si quiera cómo pedirle una explicación sobre cómo la veía o qué significa su mirada. Tal vez ni si quiera se había dado cuenta.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, le soltó:

—Eres increíble.

Ella se detuvo, todavía con sus manos agarradas, demasiado sorprendida por sus palabras. _Oh-oh_ , ¿había dicho de verdad eso? Su corazón se detuvo, podía dejar de escuchar a todos alrededor, incluso las risas de sus amigas. Flash se sonrojó hasta las orejas, la soltó de la mano y luego la volvió a tomar cuando se desequilibró.

" _Ah, demonios, ¡todavía más vergonzoso!_ "

—¿Por qué? —logró preguntar, más curiosa que ofendida.

Él logró sostenerse, enfocando su vista en sus manos agarradas.

—E-Es que —dijo entrecortado, sus palabras revueltas y su aliento frío saliendo de su boca, desapareciendo junto a su sonrojo—, eres la persona más valiente que he conocido, y-ya sabes, tienes grandes amigas y tú has ayudado a acabar con seres mágicos —se detuvo y volteó a mirar a sus amigas, sonriendo más cálido—, incluso desafiaste a esa otra criatura en tu interior, ya sabes, uhm…

—Midnight —ayudó sonriendo, más conmovida que divertida. Su interior revoloteaba por haber descubierto que, en realidad, Flash se ponía torpe por ella. No por la princesa. Ah, santo cielo, era por ella, solo ella.

En vez de ponerse nerviosa, se sintió demasiado halagada. ¿Alguien más en la escuela pensaba así?, ¿qué clase de chico era?

Lo vio apretar el agarre de sus manos, después moverse con más seguridad para acercarse. Twilight recordó el día en el parque y cómo le cantó.

Él era su amigo, uno que se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar.

—Sí, eso —afirmó con más convicción, más seguro—. Y lidias con todos esos otros problemas —recordó con cuidado, sabía que hablaba de su familia—, eres increíble —finalizó susurrando sus palabras, regalándoselas a ella, con una expresión de gratitud en su rostro.

Ella no lo soltó, ni si quiera cuando las chicas entraron para hablarle. Ninguna hizo ningún comentario, debido a los deslices torpes de Flash en la pista, agradeció que tampoco hicieran preguntas respecto a su conversación. La mayor parte del tiempo le explicó cómo sostenerse, cómo equilibrar su peso para moverse con cuidado. Twilight incluso usó un poco de su magia (a escondidas) para evitar que se cayera cuando anduvo solo. Ignoraba si sabía lo que hizo, pero se sentía bien ayudarlo.

Al finalizar el día, llevó a cada una de sus amigas a su casa, riéndose de sus bromas y compartiendo un buen momento con ellas. Ella fue la última en su auto, la última en escucharlo hablar y también la última en verlo darle otra de sus sonrisas cálidas y reservadas. Y, sabía, cuando se despidió esa tarde, no solo eran palabras sueltas de cortesía. Significaban algo.

" _Adiós, Twilight, espero que descanses"_.

* * *

 _6: Compromiso._

 _Estatus: Rompiendo con Timber Spruce._

Twilight miró a Timber, nerviosa y alterada por haberlo traído, en teoría, a casa. Sus padres estaban discutiendo con Shining Armor sobre la fecha de la boda, sobre su relación con Cadance y lo rápido que iba. Ella ignoró como pudo las oraciones histéricas y las protestas de su hermano, su novio lucía cada vez más incómodo.

—¿Twilight?

Ella se había cruzado de brazos, aislándose. No quería que la tocara, no ahora, no en un momento tan vergonzoso e irracional. Twilight debió haber salido al parque hacía treinta minutos, pero los gritos de sus padres la distrajeron y se perdió en el tiempo. Timber llegó para asegurarse que estaba bien, justo cuando estaba en la puerta de la casa. La expresión en su rostro cuando la vio tan alterada no fue agradable, se perdió tanto como ella, sin saber qué decir o hacer. No la hizo sentir segura y sabía que no era su obligación, en absoluto, pero tampoco ayudó que decidiera quedarse, para "hablar".

—No quiero hablar —cortó alterada, mirado la carretera. Sentía náuseas y deseos de ir al parque, esconderse entre los arbustos como cuando tenía doce.

—Pe-pero —tartamudeó inseguro, desesperado—, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

Su cerebro dejó de controlar sus emociones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó indignada, llena de cólera contra Timber.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de cuán incómoda estaba, a menos que fuera demasiado obvio. Negarse a hablar de su hermano y su boda era un buen indicio, por ejemplo; dio un largo suspiro y enterró su cara entre sus rodillas. Se preguntó cuánto estuvo soportando lidiar con su relación, con el estancamiento y los gritos de sus padres. Ella no podía tener una relación así, sin comunicarse, sin poder traerlo a casa y decir " _Estos son mis padres"_ , esperando una buena reacción.

Su vida era un desastre y, tal vez, estaba arrastrando a Timber también. Negó con la cabeza y se sintió tan miserable. De nuevo, como en el campamento, se negó a decirle algo acerca de su malestar, a presentar alguna palabra para explicarse en su toma de decisiones. No podía ni hablar por teléfono con Timber, aún si ellos habían tenido citas antes, ¿qué tan insano era eso?, ¿no debía haberse acostumbrado a él?

No estaba funcionando, se negó tantas veces a verlo. Un beso no arreglaba nada, no despertaría un interés mutuo, no la haría una princesa real ni tampoco le daría magia. Un beso no significaba nada si no sentía lo mismo, o si ambos no se lo tomaban en serio.

Lo soltó, ya no podía soportarlo, levantó su rostro para mirarlo.

—Timber, creo que nuestra relación no está funcionando —declaró mecánica, su corazón retumbaba una y otra vez, tragándose sus lágrimas.

La cara del chico estrujó su pecho, parecía traicionado.

—No me importa lo de tus padres —intentó acelerado, ignorando cómo había sonado eso.

Twilight movió su cabeza, de derecha a izquierda, negando.

—A mí sí, lo siento —contestó sin emoción, apretando sus manos—. N-No puedo, no está funcionando.

Él bufó molesto, alterado, indignado. Ella ignoró todo eso, se enfocó en el movimiento de sus manos, en la expresión dolida de su cara.

—Estás siendo obstinada sobre esto —expresó de un solo, lastimándola.

—¡No! —gritó molesta, parándose de golpe—. ¡Simplemente está mal, de acuerdo, estoy segura que eres lo suficientemente listo para haberlo notarlo!

Oh, demonios, la expresión cambió a dolor y después a molestia pura.

—¡Oh, bien, soy un idiota por creer que íbamos bien! —gritó más fuerte, sin pensar en cómo la lastimaría.

No esperaba terminarlo así, con las nubes blancas en el cielo, con el viento ligero y el sol en su máximo esplendor. Amaneció como un buen día que bien podría irse al caño, al infierno, a cualquier lugar justo ahora.

—¡No dije eso! —Caminó lejos de la entrada de su casa, a la calle—. ¡Se me hace difícil de creer que no pensaras en que jamás hablaba de mi familia!

Él respiró más alterado, como ella, con sus ojos moviéndose de la puerta a ella.

—¿Y tu solución a esto es terminar conmigo? —cuestionó confundido, pero Twilight se molestó por su inepta lógica.

—Sabes que Timber, esto no se trata solo de ti —respondió entre dientes, acercándose otra vez a él—. Es sobre mi familia y que no puedo con nuestra relación.

Entonces, él se apartó, caminó un poco lejos, todavía mirándola herido.

—¿Soy una carga para ti? —Sus palabras salieron rasposas, arrastradas, como una vieja cicatriz que volvía a abrirse.

Ella lo negó varias veces, intentando apaciguar sus emociones. Apenas podía lidiar consigo misma, no podía con la carga de los sentimientos profundos de Timber.

—No, pero no puedo —declaró cansada, sentándose de nuevo en el pórtico—, estoy terminando contigo.

Timber la miró una vez más, intentando comprenderla. Un reto, lo sabía, porque como de costumbre, casi nunca estaba segura de sus decisiones. A excepción de esta, a pesar de lo dolorosa que estaba siendo. Era mejor que lastimarse constantemente, cuando ella se negaba a hablar de su familia, de asuntos demasiado personales. Sabía que él lo había notado, pero su terquedad era tan grande como la suya y llevaría tiempo.

Él no dijo nada, abrió la boca varias veces, pero solo la observó, cerró los ojos y se fue. Twilight se quedó cinco minutos sentada, en un estado catatónico, con los autos pasando en la calle y el ruido de los vecinos en sus actividades normales. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, resbalándose hasta sus manos.

Volvió a moverse cuando recibió un mensaje de Timber, el único escrito con palabras:

« _Está bien, terminamos_ ».

Lo único que no logró decirle a ex novio era que, a pesar de cómo se sentía, de alguna manera creía que tampoco podrían haber llegado demasiado lejos, aun si sus padres y sus problemas no la hubieran rebasado. Era probable que tarde o temprano tuviera un conflicto, decidiera ocultarlo y explotara, que su ineficiente inteligencia emocional la forzara a ser dura, lastimándolo. Quizá solo no estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Ella sabía que tenía razón, aunque de primera instancia lo negara.

* * *

 _Estatus: En "algo" con Flash Sentry._

Asistir al ensayo de la boda adelantada de su hermano era, en pocas palabras, aburrido. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que su vida giró en torno a la escuela, sus amigos y las aventuras mágicas descontroladas. El asunto de la boda fue puesto en un plano por debajo de todo lo demás porque, si era honesta, cuando terminó con Timber fue demasiado doloroso. Su etapa de transición fue encubierta por el duelo de soportar también la agitada vida familiar. No le sorprendió cuando su hermano y su futura esposa decidieron adelantar la boda, para lograr algo más personal y familiar, con personas más cercanas. Suspiró, apoyada en la mesa de mantel blanco, frunciendo el ceño, desearía poder sentarse con sus amigas, pero debido a que era familia, tenía que estar cerca de sus padres y los novios.

Rodó los ojos cuando vio a Shining sonrojarse por algo, mientras Cadance reía y entrelazaba sus manos entre miradas cariñosas. Sí, se querían y tenían lo que ella no logró con Timber, aceptar los problemas, sobrellevarlos, no guardarlos en cajas polvorientas. Sacudió su cabeza y observó su regazo, preguntándose si podría pensar en algo más entretenido que el romance empalagoso (real) de su hermano mayor. Miró a sus padres e ignoró lo indiferentes que estaban, llevaban un par de semanas en silencio.

Volteó a mirar alrededor, observando a Sunset riéndose con Pinkie Pie, a Rainbow compitiendo con Applejack en hacer figuras con las servilletas, a Fluttershy conversando con las aves en la ventana, acompañada de Rarity. Twilight movió su vista y se fijó en Flash, sentado junto a otras personas que no conocía muy bien. Su abuela no había podido venir al ensayo, ni tampoco Micro Chips, así que se encontraba solo. Ella no esperó encontrarse con él, dándose cuenta que lo miraba.

No apartó su vida, ni tampoco se avergonzó. Le sonrió un poco más animada, ignorando la mirada enternecida de Cadance y el ceño fruncido de su hermano. Flash sonrió, le guiñó el ojo y chasqueó sus dedos, como cuando daba el clima en la escuela. Ella atrapó entre sus dientes su labio inferior, soportando la risa. El muchacho la emitió, riéndose bajo, con la diferencia de sus ojos brillando más de lo normal. Iba a hacer otro ademán, hasta que la mirada de su amigo se descompuso, en un estado nervioso. Movió su vista a su hermano y lo encontró, lanzando una amenaza implícita a Flash.

Ella tomó su teléfono, buscó entre sus contactos y le mandó un mensaje:

« _Ignora a mi hermano, cree que debe protegerme más después de lo que pasó con Timber.»_

Tan pronto como mandó el mensaje, Flash lo revisó, contestándole al instante. Su mirada nerviosa se desvaneció, reemplazándola otra sonrisa brillante.

« _Tu hermano es más alto que lo que recordaba, sabes. Creí que le caía bien.»_

Twilight recordó la única vez que ambos se vieron, cuando la fue a dejar a casa después de estudiar. Flash caminó hasta la entrada, Shining abrió la puerta y ambos actuaron incómodos alrededor del otro, pero en aquél entonces todavía salía con Timber. Su hermano actuó más agradable cuando notó lo amigable que era el chico de ojos azules (aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que solo era amable por precaución). A estas alturas no le importaba si creía que eran pareja, a menos que intentara oponerse.

Sacudió su cabeza y contestó:

« _No pienses mucho en eso, Flash. Mi hermano seguro cree que eres una amenaza, como todos los chicos a mi alrededor. Cree que son iguales.»_

Twilight analizó la expresión en el rostro de su compañero, al leerlo parecía divertirse y, después, su rostro adquirió otra forma, como si tuviera una broma en mente. Lo vio escribir, borrar y reescribir, incrementando su ansiedad por leerlo. Oh, ¿qué tanto estaba pensando? Entonces, al fin, parecía como si hubiera logrado acomodar sus ideas.

« _¿Soy igual que todos los demás? Sabes, creí que solo las chicas pensaban eso.»_

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos, por supuesto que Flash haría alguna pregunta así. Soltó una pequeña risa y escribió en su teléfono tan rápido como pudo, sin embargo, antes de mandar su mensaje se detuvo. ¿Qué tanto esperaba Flash su respuesta? No sabía si estaría ansioso o desesperado. Ambos se encontraban demasiado aburridos, cierto, pero ella sentía que quizá estaban disfrutando eso más que solo "entretenimiento" para pasar el rato.

Ella sabía que eran amigos, pero no como amigos normales. Debía admitir que no todos los estudiantes en Canterlot eran sus amigos, pero algunos llegaban a agradarle bastante. Las chicas eran, por supuesto, sus mejores amigas. Estaban por encima de los demás, en demasiadas partes de su vida, disfrutaba del tiempo con ellas y contaba con su apoyo para siempre. Y, ahí estaba el pero, Flash se diferenciaba de los demás por su forma de mirarla, de hacerla sentir mejor.

Cuando la veía de mal humor, intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo por calmarla. Sus momentos favoritos era cuando cantaba, cuando tocaba solo para ella. Lo había visto ayudar a casi todo el mundo en la escuela, sabía que su naturaleza era ser amable, poner una sonrisa, intentar ser lo más maduro posible.

Pero no miraba a los demás como a ella. Lo había estado viendo, sí, con mucha atención, por meros propósitos científicos. Es decir, ¿así funcionaba la amistad? Si era de algún tipo desconocido, le gustaba mucho. Tal vez debería pensar en ello más tarde, debía responderle a Flash.

Sacó su teléfono y, cuando estaba a punto de mandar su mensaje, levantó la vista, aturdida. Flash estaba hablando con una chica que conocía (Sunny Flare), bastante animado, lucía torpe y hasta estaba sonrojado. Twilight se quedó quieta, en su lugar, preguntándose por qué su alegría burbujeante se detuvo. Su expresión se torció tanto que Shining y Cadance la llamaron más de una vez. Sus ojos parpadearon confusos, se sintió tan estrellada como sus primeros días en Canterlot.

—¿Twilight, quieres salir a tomar aire fresco? —ofreció su cuñada, sonriéndole con calidez.

Ella asintió, se levantó de su lugar sin hacer mucho ruido, miró a Flash una vez más y salió por la puerta. El lugar quedaba en el primer piso, había un jardín lleno de flores coloridas y el clima era más o menos decente. Un par de nubes grises no estropearían la maravillosa cena de ensayo de los increíbles y enamorados novios. Exhaló con más fuerza, se sentó en el césped y miró su teléfono.

" _¿Soy igual que todos los demás?"_

Ni en un millón de años lo sería, porque su naturaleza tan comprensiva estaba fuera de la lógica. ¿Por qué la trataba así? Era consciente de que no se comportaba igual con las demás, sus actitudes se transformaban en otra cosa cuando se trataba de ella, ¿o no? Tal vez lo imaginó todo, como si Flash fuera a tratarla así. Si lo sabía, ¿por qué dolía? No se trataba de amistad, dolía de forma diferente, como si no pudiera tocarlo, algo inalcanzable, como perder algo que ni siquiera tuvo en primer lugar.

¿Por qué era molesto verlo con alguien más?, ¿era por el sonrojo? Daba igual, podía tener las novias que quisiera, cuántas amigas cercanas a quienes cantarle. Sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa blanca podía ser compartida con el mundo, porque Flash no debía ser exclusivo. Sacudió su cabeza y se preguntó por qué seguía doliendo si ya sabía tanto de esto. Cuando Timber hablaba con otras chicas no le molestaba, sabía de su arrogancia y lo presumido que era. Flash era amable, ¿cómo eso podría afectarla?

Entonces, se dio cuenta que lo comparó con Timber, como si él le gustara. Sus ojos se abrieron más, el crujido del cielo oscuro la estremeció junto a la realización en su cabeza. Antes de si quiera poder procesarlo, sintió a otra persona sentarse a su lado derecho.

Era Flash, oh cielos, no, ¿qué debía decir?

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó cuidadoso, escondiendo su preocupación—. Lo siento, me distraje un momento y vi que ya no estabas.

Su estómago burbujeó, no como si se quemara, sino como si revoloteara en un estado ansioso-agradable. A veces pasaba, aún más si el chico sostenía su mano cuando quería enseñarle algo. El contacto físico aumentó un poco después de terminar con Timber, porque ella misma le dijo que no tenía problemas con ello. Así que, justo ahora, se preguntó cómo no había notado antes cuánto la cuidaba. Se sentía responsable si incluso su familia discutió y él no estaba para ella.

—No te preocupes —respondió sin mirarlo, era más fácil si enfocaba su atención en el césped. Verde, muy verde—, solo quería respirar.

Flash asintió, mirando hacia la misma dirección que la suya.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —Lo vio mover sus dedos, un poco nervioso.

Ella había insinuado que sus padres no se llevaban bien, no le contó sobre las intensas discusiones; también habló un poco de sus lazos rotos con Shining Armor, así que él solo sabía ciertas partes, pequeñas cosas que podría ser fáciles de unir. Twilight no esperó que se volviera tan comprensivo, tan cuidadoso con ella. Al principio la conmocionó un poco, en especial porque creyó que sentía lástima por su persona, lo que era peor todavía, sin embargo, Flash fue directo cuando ella apenas lo insinuó.

" _No me gusta que sientan lástima por mí, así que tampoco lo hago"_.

Fue fácil entender su implicación, Flash había crecido con su abuela, sin sus padres. Los detalles sobraban cuando él ponía la cara más molesta que tenía con solo mencionar la no aparición de sus progenitores. Ella tuvo una enorme curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba, pero también de ayudarlo en lo que sea. Él lo hacía siempre que podía con ella, ¿cómo podría no responderle de la misma manera? Y, de la misma manera, podría estar entrometiéndose demasiado. Frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Bien, solo estaba pensando —respondió sin ganas, arrancando algo del césped del suelo.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lado después del ensayo? —cuestionó arrancando el pasto también, sonriéndole con un aire divertido—. Podríamos ver una película, ya sabes, la que quieras.

Otra vez, hacía un montón de cosas para complacerla, de hecho, ella insistió mucho en que ambos debían querer algunas cosas, las mismas, así funcionaba la amistad. Flash, sin embargo, se encogía de hombros y decía que se conformaba con ver cualquier película, de todas formas disfrutaba más la experiencia que la película. No tardó mucho en comprender que se refería a la compañía, él lucía como si tuviera citas todo el tiempo.

Su cerebro recordó a la chica de hacía unos minutos, riéndose con tanta gracia, solo para provocar un sonrojo en el rostro de Flash.

—No sé. —Se removió un poco lejos.

La mirada que le dio la hizo sentirse mal, como si sintiera su rechazo. Podría haber estropeado las cosas con Timber, pero no podía con él, no cuando sabía demasiado y actuaba cuidadoso a su alrededor.

—¿Tienes una cita con Sunny? —preguntó sin resentimiento, saliendo más casual de lo planeado.

Él le dio una mirada extraña, después lo negó suavemente.

—Uhm, no, somos amigos —explicó sin dar muchas vueltas, sin sonrojos o miradas brillantes.

El misterioso burbujeo en su estómago regresó, asustándola un poco más de lo normal. Notó a su compañero acercarse más, inseguro de si tomarla de la mano, ella subió su mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, más azules, más resplandecientes, llenos de una mezcla de tantos sentimientos que sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Muy desagradable, ojalá él no decida tomarle la mano, sería demasiado vergonzoso. Ignoró el latido frecuente y acelerado de su corazón, ansioso por saber por qué se acercó tanto.

—Twilight, yo quiero decirte algo —expresó de un solo, soltando un suspiro al final de la oración, perdido en sus reacciones—, ¿recuerdas que ya no me gusta la princesa?

Ella se desplomó un poco, imaginando que la conversación giraría en torno a su otra yo. Asintió sin la emoción creciente en su interior, la resignación comenzó a pasearse por toda su cabeza. Siguió la mirada de Flash, incluso cuando se limitó a sonreírle con timidez, con sus mejillas sonrojándose hasta cuestionarse de qué se trataba entonces. Entonces, le dio esa mirada especial, la boquiabierta, la que tenía cuando la admiraba, pero contenía algo más.

—En realidad —susurró suave, un poco nervioso y descompuesto. Soltó una risa cuando vio su expresión, ella seguramente lucía más confundida—, me gustas, Twili-.

—¿Qué? —interrumpió incrédula, lo miró avergonzarse más, dar un respingo, alejarse de ella—. ¡Espera, Flash, necesito escucharlo de nuevo! —exclamó urgente, cambiando de posición para que sus rodillas toparan con el césped.

Lo vio retorcerse en su lugar, sorprendido por su reacción.

—¿Me gustas? —soltó inseguro, ella soltó un sonido exasperado y él arregló su postura—. Me gustas mucho, Twilight.

Ella comenzó a creerlo entonces, soltó una risa de alivio, movió su mano sudada y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Flash. Él lucía perdido, sin saber de qué se trataba su risa, su expresión tan relajada. Twilight se dio cuenta que lo sabía, que cada vez que la miraba no se trataba de amistad, pero lo había negado porque, bueno, era más fácil que tener que lidiar con las emociones por tener otra relación que podría fallar.

Y, entonces, se puso seria, mirándolo sonrojada.

—¿Quieres sentarte en la misma mesa conmigo en la boda?

La mayoría del tiempo lanzaba preguntas, comentarios o repuestas así con él. La primera vez no estaba segura si entendería, si conectaría un punto con otro para saber la intensión escondida. La mesa de los novios era exclusiva para la familia, por lo que si él iba con ella, era obvio que no sería como su mejor amigo. Lo vio hacer comprensión luego de mirarla con atención un minuto, riéndose como si entendiera el secreto del universo, al menos el suyo.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría.

El muchacho se levantó con cuidado, ayudándola como un caballero a pararse. Se quedaron en silencio, mirando sus manos entrelazadas, en el clima que declaraba ser lluvioso. Twilight pensó en todas las oportunidades que desperdició por dudar, en lo apresurada que fue su relación con Timber. Su amistad con Flash y su actitud no encajaban con una actitud amistosa, al menos no desde hacía un par de meses. Los dos no podían estar girando en círculos, ella tampoco podía esperar un resultado diferente si salía con personas en menos de dos semanas. No, ella quería conocer todavía más a Flash.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, su otra mano se entrelazó con la del chico, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y sabía, por supuesto, que no era la primera y última vez que hacía algo sin pensarlo mucho. Pero él era diferente, no tenía ninguna duda acerca de ello; podían conversar, tratar de animarse cuando se veían decaídos; reírse de cosas que no tenían gracia y compartir un momento grato.

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió, más que en cualquier otro momento romántico.

—También me gustas.

Lo vio poner la expresión más alegre del mundo, después lo sintió acercarse con torpeza para abrazarla con cuidado, sin apretarla demasiado. Ella fue más decidida, aferrándose con más presión hacia el chico. Su corazón bombeó con más alegría, su estómago bailó con la sensación más gratificante de realización. La amistad que comenzó con él había crecido bastante, dio pasos que le mostraron un mejor lado del chico; estaba segura que podrían hacer que una relación funcionara.

Y le gustaba, la forma en como la miraba, en su gentileza, en sus ojos azules, en sus habilidades sociales. Su egocentrismo musical nunca salía de ahí, porque nunca tuvo problemas en aceptar su ayuda, sus consejos para mejorar. Gustaba de su risa, de sus conversaciones y su forma de hacerla sentir mejor. Gustaba de no esconderse, actuar como si tuviera que estar bien. No, podía ser ella misma, con preocupaciones, graciosa, arrogante, ser tal y como era sin restricciones. Su amistad se movía a través de la naturalidad, de la sinceridad.

Volvió a mirarlo y apenas podía creer cuán bien sonaba.

Ella acababa de comenzar una relación con Flash Sentry.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

(Mensaje escrito ayer, 26 de junio).

Voy a escribir otra, así de este tipo. Desde la perspectiva de Flash (otros momentos, obviamente), sobre la diferencia entre Sunset/Twilight. También una de Timber, ¡bueno! Luego veremos eso.

La primera cosa decente que termino de ambos. Ah, quince mil palabras y siempre sé que puedo hacer algo mejor. Se lo merece esta pareja, tan adorables. ¡De todas formas! Esto lo escribí por esta razón:

Tengo 6 años escribiendo fanfics. Seis años, santo cielo, parece que fue ayer el domingo en la tarde cuando escribí dos mil palabras, en estilo "teatral" (ni se acerca lol), me dolía la mano y me pregunté qué tan bien me iría. He logrado llegar hasta aquí, amo escribir, es una de mis enormes pasiones. Les agradezco a todos los que me han seguido, sé que no leerán esto, pero gracias por todo. Siempre aprendo de todos, siempre se puede aprender de cada cosa.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Sé que no se besaron, no acostumbro a hacer eso. Mucho más si tenemos en cuenta que Timber se besó con Twilight. Ahg, yo sé xD Pero la siguiente parte (esto no es un seguimiento) se van a besar. De acuerdo y no habrá besos con Sunset, porque dudo que se hayan besado, de todas formas xD

¡Gracias por leer!

Los cometarios siempre son apreciados, pero no insisto en que los dejen xD De todas formas, no piensen que no los leo, claro que lo hago. A veces no puedo contestarlos.

En fin.

Nos leemos.

¡Suerte!


End file.
